User blog:Lyndongwapo/Jack Frost, the Winter Guardian
|alttype = |date = |rangetype = range |health = 50 |attack = 30 |spells = 60 |difficulty = 40 |mana= 320 (+74.4) |manaregen= 6.5 (+0.8) |hp = 515 (+68.9) |damage= 57.3 (+3.0) |range = 525 |armor = 27.50 (+3.1) |magicresist = 30 (+0) |attackspeed = 0.664 (+2.85%) |healthregen = 5.45 (+0.75) |ms = 345 }} "Jack Frost" is a custom champion in the League of Legends. The Twelfth Revelation in the Lunar Sequel of Lyndongwapo's Custom Champion. Theme: December Abilities Both Ally or Enemy Champions can make snowball in the Vacant Item Slot, only obtained after they cover 1200 unit distance. Activate the snowball to throw toward the direction that it will deal true damage and apply slow for 1.5 seconds. After snowball activation, all Snowball in the Vacant Item Slot will go on global cooldown for 1.5 seconds. |description2= Jack Frost and his allies gain bonus effects that interacts with Jack Frost's abilities. |leveling= |range= / |speed= }} }} Jack creates a snowy field in the target area that slows all enemy unit inside for 3 seconds. |description2= Jack Frost's or Ally snowball that passess through the snowy field, will gathers snow making it big and increase gain bonus damage for every unit it covers. On contact with unit, it explode in the small area with an AOE radius equal to 150% of snowball current width. |leveling= |leveling2= units for every 10 units travelled for every 10 units travelled |range= / |cooldown= |cost= |costtype= mana }} }} Release a magical projectile toward the direction, dealing magic damage to first unit it hit and the first unit it hit in the ice block for a duration. After a duration, Ice Block Bursts dealing same magic damage in target's surroundings. |description2= Ice Block will be Pushed Away if it is hit by Jack Frost's/Ally's snowball, Ice Block instantly Burst on contact with enemy unit that deal same magic damage and apply . |description3= Push Travel will lasts until Ice Block Burst if it does not hit any unit on it's way. |leveling= seconds |leveling2= second |range= / |speed= / |cooldown= |cost= |costtype= mana }} }} Summon a visible snowman in the ground that gives Unobstructed Vision. Hold Right Click on snowman then Drag toward the desired target position to displace its location. It can endure 5 instances of auto-attacks from enemy champion. |description2= If Mr. Snowman is been hit by any snowball, Mr. Snowman will join the Snowball Fight giving him a stack of Snowball. Mr. Snowman can release a huge snowball toward the nearest enemy unit prior to Enemy champions that it deal bonus Magic Damage to all unit it encounter and reduce their attack speed for 3 seconds. Ally's snowball will take the score as Mr. Snowman release their respective snowball. |leveling= |leveling2= units |range= / |speed= |cooldown= 45 |cost= 50 |costtype= mana }} }} Cast a Blizzard in the Jack Frost's surroundings which grant unobstructed vision and slows all enemy unit. All attack and spell projectiles are greatly slowed during this effect, in exception with Jack Frost's and Ally's attack or spells projectiles. |leveling= seconds units |cooldown= |cost= 200 |costtype= mana }} }}